Calling You Mine
by Kris Blake
Summary: Eric pays Sookie a surprise visit and leaves a note.


I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me

~Blue October – "Calling You"

Everyone has their obsession  
Consuming thoughts  
Consuming time  
They hold high their prized possession  
It defines the meaning of their life

You are mine

They're our objects of affection  
That can mesmerize the soul  
There is always one addiction  
That just cannot be controlled

You are mine

~Mute Math – "You are Mine"

The buzzing of my cell phone pulled me from the gentle caress of deep slumber. I flipped it open and looked at the screen to see who could possibly be calling at this un-Godly hour. I couldn't help the little lift at the corner of my mouth when I recognized the number. I put the phone to my ear and waited for him to speak. I knew he could hear me breathing and I wasn't yet coherent enough for an actual greeting that would consist of more than a grunt.

"Were you sleeping, lover?" I could hear the smile in his voice. Of course he knew I had been asleep. It was the dead of night.

"Mmhmm," I managed in response.

"Were you dreaming?" Again, the smile I knew so well was evident in that silky voice.

"Mmhmm."

"Were you dreaming of me?" Now I knew the smile had turned into a mischievous grin. Visions of long blond locks and icy blue eyes danced in my head. I could almost feel his cool arms wrapped around me, pulling me into that muscled chest I had mapped out with my fingers on so many occasions. I felt my body begin to react to the hint of suggestion in his voice. I knew he could feel that reaction through the bond we shared. I tried to think of something clever to say to him, I wanted to hear him laugh (his laughter is like the golden warmth of the sun and it makes me feel warm and safe) but I was still to sleepy to come up with anything.

"Mmmm," was all I could muster, I could feel myself drifting back into the soft arms of slumber.

"Dear One, I know you are tired. I can feel it. You worked hard tonight in the shifter's bar and your feet are aching. Would you like for me to rub them for you?"

The melodic tone of his voice seemed to be coming from more than one place at a time. I could hear him in the phone at my ear, but it also seemed to be coming from somewhere just to my left as well. My bedroom door swung open and there in the soft glow of moonlight stood my Viking. My heart hammered in my chest at the sight of him and brought me to full wakefulness.

I slid over to the far side of my bed and flipped the covers open, a clear invitation for him to join me. I let my eyes drink their fill of his gorgeous body as he stripped away his clothing and slid in next to me. His big hands grasped my hips and pulled me close to him as his lips found mine in the tenderest of kisses. There was none of the normal heat and vigorous passion that I had come to expect from him. It was slow and simple and perfect. His lips traced across my face, stopping now and again to place gentle little caresses here and there; on the tip of my nose, on my forehead, on each of my cheeks. It was glorious and perfect. Then he flipped me over onto my other side and pulled my back against his chest. He rested his chin atop my head, wrapped his arms around me and whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear it, "Sleep, my lover. Tonight I just want to hold you while you rest."

I sighed contentedly and let myself float on the love that was bouncing back and forth between us through the bond. I felt a gentle vibration in his chest against my back as he began to hum a tune quietly. It sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't seem to place and I was just too tired to really give it much thought. Within moments I was again in the peaceful land of nod.

I woke with the warm fingers of sunlight caressing my cheek. I just laid there for a while and basked in the sunshine and thought of the peace of my Viking's arms. I turned my face to the clock to see what time it was and found a beautiful arrangement of soft purple and white flowers standing on the table by my bed. Propped up against the vase was a letter and I easily recognized the handwriting. It was as masculine as he was and just as distinct, too. I smiled to myself and stretched out to reach the note. I held it to my nose, inhaling the familiar scent lingering on the paper. A different kind of warmth flooded my body from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

I traced the sloping script that formed the letters of my name and then slowly unfolded the page. My eyes scanned to the bottom for the ~E that I had come to expect with these little notes of his. My Viking was never one to disappoint. He'd become so familiar to me. His face and body were forever etched into my brain. I could call up his smile on demand. When I needed to feel them, his arms would wrap around me in my heart. It was no small comfort.

_My Dearest,_

_You slept so peacefully in my arms. These simple moments give me so much pleasure. There are so many things I wish to share with you. Everything I have, everything I am, all of it is nothing compared to the bliss I feel with you in my arms. You have given me so much hope, something I had thought I would not feel again in this existence. _

_A thousand years, lover, a thousand years I have walked this earth. In all that long, long time I have never known another such as you. You are filled with such vitality. If my lungs had need of air, your breath would be all that could fill them. You have become the only thing that is of any importance to me, and if I am high-handed as you are wont to say, then it is only because I cherish you so and know that it would be the end of me if anything were to happen to you. _

_I am consumed with thoughts of you. I sit in my bar and all I can see is your smile. Your fire, your grace, your strength, your courage, your fierceness, all these things that I have come to know and love about you keep me mesmerized for hours on end. You are my obsession. You are my muse, the object of my affection. You are mine. Mine. Just as assuredly as I am and will forever be yours, my lover. Yours._

_ ~E_

I felt a tear trickle from the corner of my eye as I close his letter. I clutched it to my chest and closed my eyes to better picture his face. I sent all the love and warmth I could muster vibrating through our bond and I knew, though he was "dead for the day" he would feel it and send it back to me tenfold. I knew this as surely as I knew that I would race home this evening after work and throw myself into his waiting arms. After all, he is mine. Mine.


End file.
